German Empire/Game
}| }}} The German Empire starts the game in almost complete hegemony over Europe, Africa, and parts of Asia. This is not to last, however, with Black Monday plunging their economy into a constant state of downturn. This economic crash ripples throughout their puppets and all of the Reichspakt and Mitteleuropa, weakening your position there. If the player manages to pull through this tough period, they can rejuvenate the German Empire and make you not only the strongest power in Europe but one of the strongest in the world. Major Events Black Monday will occur early on in the game, which will cripple the economy along with several other neighbours'. Insert major fixed events post-January 1st 1936 here, such as Black Monday, the assassination of President Kerensky, and so forth. Events that can occur through National Focuses may be included, though should be limited. Potential wars may also be included, but should be similarly limited. Starting in 1936 Germany starts with 2 postive and 2 negative national spirits. Victors of the Weltkrieg (Doctrine research speed: land -70% naval -50%, air -70%) represents the lack of change since World War 1. Quenched Millitarism: (Recruitable population -0.7%, recruitable population factor -25%, division recovery rate: -20%, war support -30%) shows the lack of will to fight for the victorious German Empire. Imperial pride (surrender limit +10%) stance as the strongest state on earth it would, take more then the ussual to bring the teutonic titan to its knees. Brest-litovsk reparations (consumer goods factories -10%) is rather self-explanatory; less exports, less money, but this ends in only a year. Laws Buildings and Industry Natural Resources Military Forces Army At the start of the game, Germany has 80 divisions in total. These consist of 64 infantry divisions, 6 garrison divisions, 6 cavalry divisions, 1 marine division, and 3 motorised divisions. The majority of these units have regular experience, with a few seasoned and veteran divisions as well. The garrison divisions are scattered throughout the German colonies, while all the other divisions are in Germany proper. Navy Germany begins the game with 9 fleets of ships with a variety of ships. In total, the fleet consists of 350 ships of which 4 are carriers, 20 dreadnoughts, 14 fast battleships, 23 cruisers, 184 destroyers, and 105 submarines. The majority of these ships are in the Hochseeflotte, docked in Wilhelmshaven. While there are a few fleets based out of the German colonies in Africa and Indochina, the majority of the fleet is docked in northwestern Germany. It is possible to gain direct control of the large East Asian Navy by decision. Air Force Germany's air force consists of 125 ground-based fighters, 58 carrier-based fighters and 250 tactical bombers. Ground-based wings are organized in units of 25, 50 and 75. As with the rest of Germany's military, only a minority of its planes are based in its colonies, with the rest being based out of Germany proper. Strategy and Gameplay Strategy 1 If you wish to retain your original political ideology, keep an eye on the Union of Britain and Commune of France to see whether or not they are justifying against you, because eventually, they will. Always assume that Black Monday will happen next monday and choose short-term national focuses to immediately help recover from it. Mobile warfare is often your best bet as Germany with the original party in charge, as they suffer in the war of attrition from their lack of oil. Lastly, make sure that the country’s stability stays high, as to prevent colonial revolts and civil wars. ---- Strategy 2 Write Strategy 2 here. ---- Strategy 3 Write Strategy 3 here. ---- Category:Game Pages Category:Work in Progress Articles